A known head mounted display system as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,828 includes a display that is mounted on a frame worn on a user's head. This system also includes a reflector into which a user looks to view an image of the information depicted on the display. The position of the reflector is such that it is seen by only one eye of the user, the user's dominant eye. Although the image is seen only by the user's dominant eye, that eye sends information to the user's brain such that the user perceives that he is seeing the image with both eyes.
This monocular system has many advantages over a binocular system. However, users who are right-eye dominant can have difficulty viewing an image through a reflector that is positioned to be viewed by a user's left eye only, hereinafter referred to as a left-eye dominant system. Similarly, users who are left-eye dominant can have difficulty viewing a reflector that is positioned to be viewed by a user's right eye only, hereinafter referred to as a right-eye dominant system. Eye dominance is not a problem when an individual purchases a monocular head mounted display system for his personal use since the user will purchase either a right or left eye dominant system depending upon his own eye dominance. However, when the monocular head mounted display system is to be worn by a large number of different people such as passengers on an airplane or patients in a dental or medical facility, the airplane or facility must stock enough systems to accommodate various numbers of right eye and left eye dominant users. Use of this monocular system by the public thus requires a large inventory of both right and left eye dominant systems.